Talk:Medaka Kurokami
Personality I disagree with the point that Medaka understands people (under the Personality heading). It is stated several times by characters that she does not. For example, when Kikaijima asks her to apologize to Zenkichi after chapters 115-117, Medaka's response makes Kikaijima realize that Medaka cannot understand people at all. :While it is heavily debatable whether or nor Medaka’s does understand people at present, her Personality section has not been modified to accommodate recent chapters in some time, so making the change should be fine. A more comprehensive update can be made when the page has been caught up with the current chapters. :-- 02:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Kurokami Rolling Savate In which chapter did Medaka use "Kurokami Rolling Savate"? That's going to be important later when references are added. -- 02:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : http://www.mangahere.com/manga/medaka_box/v05/c038/8.html : CXC scans translated it as Roundhouse Kick, but I think that was just because they couldn't figure out exactly what was trying to be said. If you think my translation was wrong, you're free to change it, I just put what I felt it was supposed to be. I took some liberties with a few other things I felt were mistranslated, too. I'm just doing my best to be as accurate as possible. : Tokiro7 02:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Perses Mode Before CXC changed from Perses Mode to War God Mode, they started referring to it as Perseus Mode. That might have been a typo on their part, but it's hard to tell. What do you all think? Should we switch all of the examples of Perses to Perseus or leave it as is? Tokiro7 00:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I say keep it as Perses. It makes much more sense if it was Perses :\. I absolutely believe that it was a typo on their part. Blade517 01:45, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Needed Pages Spoil-Manga is missing the first 13 chapters, so from chapter 1 I need the page with Preaching to the Lesser Mortals (around page 20-22), and from chapter 13 I need the page with Overflowing Love (around page 15). I can't find the page with the explanation for the Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch, so if someone could figure that out that'd be a huge help. Tokiro7 21:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC)17 Preaching to the Lesser Mortals Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch Overflowing Love :-- 22:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Question Can you tell me in which volume Medaka is no longer the President? Because I only read the first volumes and when I was arrived she is still the President. --DarioAD 0:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :As is stated on the Main Page, please be aware that the wiki does contain spoilers up to the most recent chapter of the series. To answer your question, Zenkichi is elected as the new Student Council President in Volume 16, Chapter 139.-- 22:56, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : : Her Style Medaka learned a style which prevented her from dying. What exactly is it called? (only the meaning was said in the chapter). --Jlee1 (talk) 21:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Medaka has only grasped the basics of using a style. She does not possess a specific style unto herself, which is why the style has no name. For the time being, I've labeled her as a Language User like Fukurou, and added the information from chapter 178. As a reminder Jlee1, please remember to reference information you add to articles. :-- 11:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I appreciate clarifying it. I'll remember to reference information next time. :--Jlee1 (talk) 13:58, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The End To my understanding, Medaka CAN learn anything with The End, but only if she's able to understand it or at least make up a reason for understanding it. It's kind of like a mix of Analysis and Remodeling; she analyses abilities and then remodels her body to be able to use them with the knowledge of neural pathways and all that. In the case of Styles, it was a combination of the fact that she couldn't grasp the vibrational patterns and that she couldn't understand the human heart. Given that she figured it out during the fight with Joutou and was able to use the basics of a Style on her own without any instruction implies that she did learn it through The End upon understanding both the heart AND the patterns. Now, while I do understand why Whistle removed my edit from the article (as what I have said has never been explicitly stated), we cannot say for sure that she absolutely cannot learn Styles through The End, only that she couldn't at the time. Tokiro7 (talk) 20:59, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Tokiro7, I appreciate your taking the time to explain your reasoning on this issue. I do think it would be more appropriate to state in the article however that Medaka cannot learn a style with The End. I am mainly drawing this conclusion from the train discussion in Ch. 169; The End is specifically stated as a skill that copies skills, and Medaka states she cannot learn styles with it (she also mentions that could not copy Iihiko's strength, which is revealed in Ch. 174 to be similar to a style). She repeats much the same explanation to Zenkichi in Ch. 171. And in Ch. 173, when she enters War God Mode, she states again that she could not learn a style with The End. Now, in Ch. 171 she states she could learn a style with training. And in Ch. 178, Nienami theorizes that Medaka has "begun" to learn a style after fighting 640,000 stylists. My reasoning is that The End "copies and perfects"; if Medaka could learn a style with the End, she would have demonstrated a completed style. Tsurubami states in Ch. 178 Medaka only has the basics of the basics. :I think the main problem is that the Medaka Kurokami article is woefully without references outside of the Plot section. It's unfortunate, but there is very little about The End that is referenced, and the information on the page cannot be easily traced back to the manga. That said, if you feel I have misinterpreted the source material, feel free to tell me so. I have no problems with additions that can be reasonably supported with evidence from the manga. :-- 21:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) J-Stars I do have the screenshots for Medaka's boss battle as well as the rest of Medaka's Challenge, though I want to upload them when they're all completed.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 22:00, September 28, 2015 (UTC)CM